


Wayward Redheads

by Spookygirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookygirl/pseuds/Spookygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is being chased by the Whisper Men, when she sees a shop with hunters signs on the door. She is looking for shelter, what she finds is much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie’s lungs were burning, she needed to find a place to hide and now. She ran down the narrow Carmel street, along the backs of the touristy shops. Dodging around dumpsters, she glanced back to see if she was still being followed. She spotted them, still on her tail, not hurrying, not winded, just a persistent shadow since she set foot in town. Charlie stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. She couldn’t keep up this pace. Just as she prepared to continue running, she looked up at the door across from her. Her heart skipped, were those Hunters marks in the windows? The lights were on, and Charlie had to take the change. She turned the doorknob and slipped in. 

Charlie could hear a tiny chime go off in the front of the shop, and in the hallway ahead of her she could see the lights of the open shop. A curtain that separated the front of the shop from the storage area in which she now stood quickly parted. A tall redheaded woman stood at the end of the hall, lights from the shop shining around her. 

“I saw the Hunter’s symbols at the back door,” Charlie said, holding her hands out in front of her, “I need help, I am being chased by some Whisper Men.”

“Quick, come to the front of the store, behind the counter, I can hide you there.” The woman said, holding the curtain open for Charlie. She whispered something as Charlie passed through, and let the curtain close the back area off again. Charlie crouched behind the counter, she could see that the shop was well fortified. There was a shotgun, and a tire iron within easy reach of the cash register, as well as what looked to be a roughly carved wooden stake of some kind. The woman without even missing a beat, grabbed some supplies from under the register, and started mixing things. A quick incantation and she set the ingredients on fire. Charlie didn’t feel anything specific that changed, but she could feel powerful magics. 

“Okay, you’re safe now. I have put a spell of protection over you, and you are invisible to anyone who may walk through the door except me. But they can hear you, so you have to stay down and stay quiet. The shop is warded against pretty much everything, so doubtful the Whisper Men can get through, but I haven’t tested it with them, so not 100%..” The woman kept talking, while obviously she knew what she was doing, she also sounded sort of geeky and unsure of herself. “What’s your name? Are you a Hunter?”

“I’m Charlie, and I am kinda sort of an unofficial Hunter/Woman of Letters? I guess, if you have to put a label on me. I am Sam and Dean Winchester’s adopted sister, and I was brought back to life by Castiel, TWICE!” Charlie’s voice went up a bit at that, and she had to calm herself down. She shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor. “Long story, anyway, I was just in town looking for a relic at a nearby mission, when they got wind of me, and they have been chasing me every since. They aren’t fast, but they never stop. So while I rest, they catch up! Sam and Dean haven’t been answering their phone, busy with some world ending big bad I am sure. Castiel hasn’t been answering either, and so I am just kinda on my own!”

“Well, Charlie, I am Willow, and I have been through a few apocalypse in my time, and I have been known to help out Hunters, Slayers and even the odd Vampire with a Soul., “ Willow took Charlie’s hand and shook it. “You are welcome to stay here, I have a few rooms upstairs that I rent out to various members of the good guy community when they are passing through. I serve breakfast at 10am, and dinner at 7:30pm.. Oh. I think they are outside.”

At that, Willow crouched down beside Charlie in the cramped space behind the counter. There wasn’t much room, and both women were still as they listened. A strange papery whisper came from the figures moving outside the front doors. Pale fingers reached out and slid along the glass, only to be snatched back trailing red sparks from the carefully crafted wardings around the door frame. Willow quietly patted herself on the back over the effectiveness of her wards. Eventually the whispering stopped, and the sounds of movement outside the door stopped, and Willow peeked over the counter. 

“I think they are gone.” Willow said, standing up. “They would have no idea you were in here, so they will move on to try to track where you got off to. It should take a bit before they pick up the trail again.”

Just then, “Walking on Sunshine” by Katrina and the Waves, started playing from Charlie's backpack. 

“Finally!!” Charlie said, as she dug the phone out. “Sam! Where have you been?”

Willow could only hear Charlie’s side of the conversation, but she figured out that Sam and Dean had indeed been in a world ending boss fight, along with Castiel, and they had won. And they would be on their way to Charlie, and be here in 2 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets settled in to wait for Sam and Dean.

Charlie stood up from behind the counter and adjusted her backpack. The adrenaline she had been running on up until now had run out and she was exhausted to her core. Willow took her backpack from her, and without missing a beat took her hand to lead her up the stairs behind the a bookshelf on the west wall of the shop. 

“Follow me, we can get you a hot bath, and then you can rest while I cook us some dinner, okay?” Willow kept talking as she lead Charlie into a bedroom, and placed her backpack on the bed. “You can wash up through there, and then rest here until I call. Everything you need will be in the bathroom, there are several healing bath bombs on the second shelf, just pick which one you like. I hope you like potato soup and garlic knots.. If you need me, just call out!”

Willow swept out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Charlie was left standing in the middle of the room, looking longingly at the bed in front of her, but knowing that she would regret laying down in her current messy condition. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d really washed her hair, and she knew she could use a good scrubbing. A hot bath sounded like just the perfect thing. She undressed, trying to decide what to do with her dirty things, finally deciding on folding them on the chair. She walked into the bathroom in her bra and panties, and was amazed to see the beautiful clawfoot bathtub that was the centerpiece of the room. Behind it on the shelves, Charlie carefully considered the the bath bombs before choosing a light citrus scent. While the tub filled with water that was almost too warm, Charlie took out her barrettes, brushed out her hair and finished undressing. She turned and stepped into the tub, wincing a little at the heat. She bent over and released the bath bomb, immediately the clean bright scent of orange blossoms and lemon filled the air. Lowering herself into the water, Charlie sighed at the pure pleasure of the water surrounding her. 

Charlie laid her head back against the sloping end of the tub, perfectly angled to allow one to rest comfortably while soaking deeply in the tub. She closed her eyes, and within moments, she was fast asleep..


End file.
